Les faux semblants
by ADunne
Summary: A son grand plaisir, la fille qu'il voulait épouser plus jeune mais qui était décédée trop tôt apparut devant lui. Pourtant bien que revenue d'entre les morts, elle semblait malheureuse et séparée de lui comme par un voile.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: « A son grand plaisir, la fille qu'il voulait épouser plus jeune mais qui était décédée trop tôt apparut devant lui. Pourtant bien que revenue d'entre les morts, elle semblait malheureuse et séparée de lui comme par un voile. Il en devint fou de désir et, sans espoir, il se suicida. La mort venait de reprendre le second frère. »  
>Harry se tut, tout avait été dit. <em>

__**Note :** Ce texte fait suite à Anna, mais peut être lu indépendamment.__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les faux-semblants<em>**

… _je pense qu'il est gelé._

Qu'était-il écrit déjà ? Il avait lu les mots à l'instant et pourtant il ne s'en rappelait plus. Ce n'était jamais que des bouts de phrases mis les uns à la suite des autres et auxquels il ne trouvait aucun sens particulier. Peut-être n'y en avait-il pas d'ailleurs ou peut-être était-il simplement trop fatigué pour le comprendre. Sa tête était lourde, ses paupières tombantes et malgré la torpeur qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs semaines il n'arrivait plus à dormir. C'était toujours pareil à l'instant où il fermait les yeux, à l'instant où il sentait ses pensées s'échapper et le sommeil l'envelopper, un sursaut de panique incontrôlé le ramenait toujours à la réalité.

Les premiers mois, il lui suffisait d'un ou deux verres d'alcool pour calmer ses angoisses. La sensation du liquide brûlant sa trachée l'aidait à se sentir vivant, au moins pendant une minute ou deux, avant que les vapeurs du remontant ne lui embrouillassent l'esprit. Plus le temps passait, moins les effets se faisaient sentir, alors il augmentait la dose. L'alcool est perfide, vicieux. Il vous aide, vous fait passer un peu de bon temps et vous enivre complètement. Il se ruinait la santé, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, mais c'était toujours plus simple que de se sentir coupable.

La dépendance n'avait jamais été aussi douce. Elle avait le même goût sucré des gâteaux que sa mère lui cuisinait, la même odeur de sable et d'embrun qui s'emmêlait dans ses longs cheveux lorsqu'ils sortaient et un peu de l'amertume du café qu'elle lui préparait. Ce n'était pas que de l'alcool non, c'était autre chose. Il ne sentait même plus la boisson réveiller son palais avant de glisser dans sa gorge. Whisky ou bière, bière ou whisky ? Il ne voyait plus la différence, les deux n'avaient plus que le goût de la mémoire.

C'est pourquoi Dudley Dursley porta le énième verre d'une énième boisson à sa bouche et l'avala sans considération aucune. Quoiqu'en disent ses parents, il n'était plus à un défaut près et ajouter l'alcoolisme à la longue liste de ses torts n'était pas en soi si surprenant. Parfois lorsqu'il prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, cela lui semblait être la continuité logique de son enfance débonnaire. Peut-être n'en serait-il pas là si quelqu'un lui avait un jour enseigné la dureté de la vie, peut-être aurait-il su quoi faire pour surmonter sa peine. Mais lui, il avait trop longtemps cru que tout était simple et que ses caprices suffiraient à régler tous les problèmes qui se dresseraient sur sa route. Et plus il se rendait compte de son erreur, plus la réalité le happait dans ses méandres.

Les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent doucement au moment où il reposa son verre sur la table basse, vide. Son regard erra le long de la pièce et s'arrêta longuement à la vue d'une bouteille encore à moitié pleine. Considérant la possibilité de se lever pour la récupérer, Dudley s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé et abandonna l'idée même de bouger. Il inclina légèrement la tête et fixa le livre ouvert dans sa paume.

Il n'aimait gère la lecture, à vrai dire il n'y avait jamais pris aucun plaisir. Cela demandait une concentration particulière et des efforts qu'il n'était pas prêt à fournir étant enfant. Aujourd'hui non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais cette activité avait le mérite de l'occuper un peu, entre deux mauvaises séries B à la télé. Il haussa les sourcils et tenta de se replonger dans l'histoire. Où en était-il déjà ?

Dudley chercha l'endroit où il s'était arrêté et reprit sa lecture.

— _Son cœur est très dur, je pense qu'il est gelé._

L'homme fronça les sourcils en soupirant, il avait l'impression que l'on parlait de lui. Il ferma le livre et laissa ses doigts tapoter nerveusement la couverture lisse et brillante. Elle n'était même pas jolie cette couverture. On lui avait pourtant dit que ce texte était magnifique, poétique. Alors pourquoi sentait-il son cœur se serrer, pourquoi ces quelques mots lui faisaient-ils si mal ? L'ouvrage alla s'écraser un peu plus loin au milieu de tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas jugés dignes d'intérêt.

C'était de sa faute aussi. Pourquoi n'avait-elle acheté que des livres sans intérêt ? Enfin, dans la mesure où acheter – et accessoirement lire – un livre serait digne d'intérêt. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, Anna avait toujours eu de drôles d'idées.

_Anna_. Il ne savait plus très bien ni comment ni pourquoi leur histoire avait débuté. Il s'était pourtant toujours plu à dire qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre dès qu'il l'avait vue et que cet instant ne s'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire, après tout personne ne saurait jamais la vérité. Il avait, certes, essayé de s'en rappeler mais n'y était jamais parvenu. De toute manière, c'était mieux ainsi les souvenirs lui étaient encore trop douloureux. Ils le réchauffaient de l'intérieur et lui déchiraient violemment le cœur en même temps. Alors, il voulait juste éviter de trop y penser. À elle comme à l'accident.

« D'sa faute », marmonna-t-il en passant les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux fatigués.

Il saisit mécaniquement la télécommande qui traînait à ses côtés et pressa un bouton pour allumer le poste. L'écran noir s'anima et subitement le signal caractéristique de l'interphone résonna dans l'unique petite pièce de son appartement.

« Parfait », lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Dudley augmenta le son du téléviseur pour couvrir le bruit de la sonnette. Il ne voulait voir personne. Plusieurs coups retentirent sans qu'il ne daignât bouger. Il voulait juste rester là, seul avec ses livres inutiles, ses chaleureuses bouteilles et sa télévision. La sonnerie résonna une dernière fois et se tût enfin. L'inconnu avait dû se lasser. À vrai dire, personne n'essayait plus de venir le voir. Car tous savaient pertinemment qu'on ne leur ouvrirait pas.

Ils auraient dû comprendre, essayer au moins. Mais non, ils s'acharnaient à venir chaque jour avec leur peine et leur pitié. Mais Dudley savait bien que ce n'était pas de lui que l'on se souciait, mais d'Anna. Les gens aimaient Anna, les gens ne l'aimaient pas lui. Et c'était elle qu'ils espéraient voir en frappant à sa porte. Ils tentaient de sentir son parfum dans les murs, ils espéraient saisir un peu de sa présence avant qu'elle ne s'efface définitivement.

Et Dudley le savait mieux que quiconque. Il le savait, car il agissait ainsi lui aussi. Il l'aimait et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à la laisser partir. Mais, elle était morte. Anna était morte et pas lui.

« Tu sais Dudley, ce n'est pas très poli de laisser dehors les personnes venues te voir. Surtout par ce froid.

— Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'idée que cela pouvait être volontaire, lança-t-il froidement en marquant une pause, peut-être que je n'avais pas envie de voir des gens tels que toi Harry ? »

Dudley décocha à peine un regard à son cousin qui venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce et le reporta aussitôt son attention sur les images qui défilaient à la télévision. _Cette émission de télé-achat était tellement plus intéressante qu'une conversation civilisée_.

« Tu comptes faire ça souvent ? » demanda-t-il amer sans lâcher son émission du regard.

Harry avait pris la fâcheuse habitude d'apparaitre et de disparaitre chez lui comme il lui plaisait et cette compagnie inattendue avait le don de l'agacer outre mesure. Il devait croire que voir du monde l'aiderait à reprendre pied dans la réalité et à renouer des contacts avec les autres mais c'était toujours l'inverse qui se produisait. Après chaque visite de son cousin, Dudley se renfermait un peu plus sur lui-même et dans son silence.

« Probablement à chaque fois que je recevrais un appel paniqué de tes parents qui veulent savoir si tout va bien pour toi. Vu que tu ne réponds ni à leurs appels ni à leurs courriers, ils ont cru que j'aurais plus de chance.

— Parce que tu peux apparaitre et disparaitre à volonté ? fit-il ironique.

— Probablement oui. Au moins, ils savent que tu es vivant. C'est déjà beaucoup…

— La belle affaire.

— Ils t'aiment et ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Arrête un peu d'agir comme un enfant, tu leur fais du mal ».

Dudley secoua la tête. Il n'avait de leçons à recevoir de personne et surtout pas de lui. Il prit son verre vide, se leva pour le remplir et fit ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il était confronté à la colère ou à l'anxiété, boire.

« Ce n'est pas un beau modèle à donner à un enfant.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Il avait dit cela plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Après tout, si cela pouvait le faire partir plus vite, ce n'était pas un mal. Pour la première fois, il regarda Harry sans sourciller et remarqua le petit corps de son fils qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Deux prunelles noires le fixaient avec insistance et Dudley sentit le dégout l'envahir. Il était pathétique, répugnant.

Il se détourna et murmura qu'il voulait rester seul et qu'ils feraient mieux de partir.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre. Juste, James voulait te donner ça. Il pensait que ça pourrait t'aider », finit-il en lui tendant un petit grimoire.

Dudley le saisit et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il lut le titre - « _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ » - et tenta de le rendre aussitôt.

« Ce n'est plus de mon âge, fit-il doucement pour se justifier.

— Moi, quand maman me les lit, je ne suis plus du tout triste. Tu pourrais demander à ta maman de tes les lire à toi aussi ? »

Dudley sourit tristement. James n'était qu'un enfant, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ces choses-là. Ou peut-être les comprenait-il mieux que les autres. Dudley ne savait plus trop que croire.

« Je ferais comme tu dis alors ».

Il s'approcha, embrassa l'enfant sur le front et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Harry ne s'éternisa pas plus longtemps et transplana.

Dudley resta quelques minutes debout à regarder dans le vide sans rien faire, tout juste bercé par le son de la télé. Il laissa filer le temps. _Une minute, une heure quelle importance._ De toute manière, il n'avait le cœur à rien, comme toujours.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'il n'ait plus aucune nouvelle de ses parents ou de Harry. Quelques irréductibles sonnaient de temps en temps à sa porte, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention supplémentaire. Cela faisait désormais partie de sa routine quotidienne. Depuis l'accident, sa vie s'était réduite à l'utilisation des verbes les plus simples : se lever, se laver, manger, s'habiller… regarder la télé. Plus le temps passait et moins il maîtrisait l'art du paraître. Il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant.

Peu de nouvelles lui parvenaient, seuls quelques « _tu as lu le livre ?_ » ou « tu veux venir diner ce soir ? » ou encore « tu ne devrais pas passer Noël seul, viens à la maison ». Et les seules réponses qu'il donnait étaient toujours négatives. Fait est de constater que les choses évoluaient peu. C'était toujours ainsi avec Dudley, il lui fallait des années avant de comprendre ses erreurs et de les admettre.

Pourtant chaque jour, lorsqu'il regardait le petit grimoire posé sur sa commode il hésitait à le prendre pour le lire. Pas pour lui bien sûr, de toute façon il n'aimait pas lire. Mais pour elle, pour Anna c'était idiot, il le savait cependant elle avait toujours aimé les contes de fées. Elle aurait aimé Harry, Harry et sa magie. Parfois, il feuilletait quelques pages juste pour la forme. Mais à part de vieux souvenirs d'enfance, il n'en tirait rien.

« Tu comptes sortir de ton canapé, un jour ? »

Dudley ne put retenir l'insulte qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsque la voix de son cousin le sortit de sa torpeur matinale. _Harry Potter n'était-il donc venu au monde que pour le tourmenter _?

« As-tu lu le livre ?

— Sérieusement, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, que je lise un livre de contes pour arrêter d'avoir mal ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'aider ? Tu crois vraiment que j'arrêterais de la chercher du regard après avoir lu ton stupide bouquin, que j'arrêterais de me réveiller la nuit en croyant avoir fait un cauchemar pour finalement trouver le vide à côté de moi, que j'arrêterais d'imaginer ses réactions à chaque instant… peux pas comprendre.

— Il était une fois trois frères qui faisaient un long voyage seuls, sur une route tortueuse au crépuscule. Les frères atteignirent une rivière profonde, sombre et trop dangereuse pour être traversée à la nage.

— Arrête, un peu Harry ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages.

— Tu agis comme un enfant, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te parait si déplacé. »

Harry menaça de le faire taire en levant sa baguette et continua sa lecture. Dudley n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'écouter d'une oreille distraite.

« Le deuxième, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort et lui demanda un objet avec lequel il pourrait rappeler ceux à qui elle avait enlevé la vie.

— C'est stupide », marmonna-t-il.

Néanmoins, sa curiosité venait d'être piquée au vif. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et sans même en avoir conscience commença à suivre son cousin du regard, les yeux grands ouverts. Il l'écouta raconter comment la Mort avait réalisé les désirs des trois frères et comment le premier était mort. _La pierre, il voulait savoir. _

« Pendant ce temps, le second voyageait vers sa propre maison où il vivait seul. Arrivé, il sortit la pierre et la tourna trois fois dans ses mains comme lui avait expliqué la mort. A son grand plaisir, la fille qu'il voulait épouser plus jeune mais qui était décédée trop tôt apparut devant lui. Pourtant bien que revenue d'entre les morts, elle semblait malheureuse et séparée de lui comme par un voile. Il en devint fou de désir et, sans espoir, il se suicida ».

Harry ferma le livre sans prendre la peine de continuer, tout avait été dit.

« Est-ce qu'une telle pierre existe ? commença Dudley fébrile.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même Dudley, ce ne sont que des enfantillages.

— Alors pourquoi m'as-tu forcé à écouter cette espèce de… ce ramassis d'ordures ! Tu voulais te venger et me punir, c'est ça ? Je croyais que le passé était derrière nous, qu'on avait dépassé tout ça ! Et toi tu arrives, tu me fais croire que finalement tout n'est peut-être pas perdu qu'il y a peut-être un moyen de la ramener et… et rien ».

L'homme se tut, les joues rouges et les yeux embués de larmes. Il avait déjà supplié Harry de la faire revenir, il l'avait imploré même mais il lui répondait toujours la même chose, prétextant que la magie ne pouvait tout faire et défaire. _Mensonge ! _Ce n'était rien que des mensonges pour le faire souffrir encore plus. Il en était persuadé, il le savait.

« Tu es un sorcier, fais quelque chose !

— Je ne peux rien faire et tu le sais ! »

Le célèbre Harry Potter commençait à perdre patiente lui aussi. Bien sûr, lui savait que quelque part perdue dans la forêt interdite se trouvait la pierre de résurrection. Mais, il ne dirait rien. Ce n'est pas ce que Dudley devait comprendre.

« Tu ne comprends rien !

— Des gens sont morts pour moi, à cause de moi Dudley ! Ne te pose pas en victime, je sais ce que ça fait, je connais la douleur. J'ai perdu ma famille, des amis et des inconnus dont je ne connaissais rien qui se sont sacrifiés pour une cause qu'ils croyaient juste ! »

Harry empêcha son cousin de se servir un nouveau verre d'un coup de baguette et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je connais cette culpabilité qui te ronge et qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Celle qui te réveille la nuit parce que tu te dis que tu aurais dû faire quelque chose, que tu t'es trompé que tu n'as pas fait le bon choix et qu'à cause de toi quelqu'un est mort. Et que tu as détruit une famille, tu as causé le chagrin de tous ceux qu'elle aimait et de tous ceux qui l'aimaient. Alors que toi, on t'acclame et on t'essence parce que tu as survécu.

— J'suis désolé… c'est juste que, commença Dudley en passant une main sur son front.

— C'est juste que ça fait mal, je sais. Et tu vivras avec ce poids toute la vie, tu ne pourras pas changer ça mais tu dois continuer à avancer. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, j'en suis certain.

— Mais, si tu la ramenais avec cette pierre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

— Même si je le pouvais Dudley, tu n'as pas besoin d'un autre fantôme à tes côtés. Réfléchis, tu l'enfermerais là parce que tout le monde la croit morte, elle te regarderait évoluer dans ce monde qui n'est plus le sien. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, elle est déjà là avec toi et elle sera toujours dans ton cœur et ta mémoire. Il est temps de la laisser partir, Dudley.

— J'peux pas, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

— Tu y arriveras et je sais par où commencer ».

Harry lui tendit la main et attendit que Dudley l'ait saisie avant de transplaner. La pénombre de l'appartement londonien s'effaça pour laisser place à un quartier résidentiel propret.

« Ils t'attendent, Dudley. Ils ont besoin de toi. Tu as une mère qui t'aime, pardonne-la. »

Dudley secoua la tête encore étourdi par le transplanage. Il lâcha la main de Harry et se dirigea seul vers le numéro 4 Privet Drive.

C'est aussi cela vivre.


End file.
